Remains of deceased individual are typical embalmed and/or cremated. While cremated remains may be scattered, the cremated remains are often stored in urns. In some cases, the remains may be transported substantial distances from the crematory to the final resting or scattering place of the remains. The safe and undisturbed storage of the remains in the urn is an important consideration. An urn that in not prone to unintentional opening and that safely secures the remains is desired. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide an urn that safely secures cremated remains.